To measure the ability of solid plant sterol formulations to reduce cholesterol absorption in single-meal tests containing deuterated cholesterol. Determine the time course of plant sterol effects on cholesterol absorption. Quantitate the absorption of deuterated plant sterols. Find the chronic effect of solid plant sterol formulations on LDL cholesterol level.